Seven Colored Games
by eevee512
Summary: What if one day you and your friends got a prophecy to play a certain game... One that will make you sacrifice many things to gain eternal happiness... (OC and KHR characters.) NO PAIRINGS! Maybe... Rated T in case of stuff :D (It sucks... just so you know...)


**A/N**: Hey guys! It's Eevee512 again! School started and I wanted to get the first chapter up. Might go on hiatus as soon as this goes up. You know... School... Homework... Lack of sleep... Anyway... This story is based on a dream I had awhile back and decided to turn it into a story. All characters are based off of real people... So yeah... o-o. Enjoy. Leave a review? Lol xD.

* * *

Eve: (me)  
Female: Silver haired tied into two ponytails. Two curls and a cowlick. Heterochromia. (Cyan blue, Blood red(COVERED UP)) Personality: A pure sadist. A yandere. Only nice to those who are close to her. (Jelly, Risu, others). Has very good senses and great intuition. Background: Born alone in the world. Lives on her own. Unknown parents.

Risu:  
Female: Long messy white hair. Wears glasses and and has pitch black eyes. Personality: Neat freak. Cares about every little mistake. Hates swearing. Wants to kill Jelly because she just wants to! Background: Born to a mother and father. Always alone due to her being a genius.

Jelly:  
Female: Long lavender colored hair. Wears glasses and has chocolate brown eyes. Personality: Very nice. Hates Risu because she annoys her. Backround: Born to a mother and father. surrounded by many friends. Has older sister Mila and younger sister Lena.

* * *

**"The winner of the contest will win eternal happiness, all wishes will be granted. Find the seven colors and piece them together. But many will disappear into the dark world. Make use of what you have and win..."**

Eve's POV...  
"GAHH!" I said waking up. What a weird dream... I better tell Risu and Jelly about this... I got up and went to the bathroom. I drowsily picked up my toothbrush and dropped it. I sighed. Another morning and the same thing always happens... I picked up my toothbrush and rinsed it. My hand grabbed the tube of toothpaste and squeezed out the right amount. Slowly brushing my teeth, I viewed my mirror and looked at my pitiful self.  
After brushing my teeth, I dressed in my white t-shirt and put my black lab over it. I then put on my favorite white skirt and combat gloves then putting on my black stockings. Then I grabbed my black ribbons and tied up my hair. I picked up the strange pacifier sitting my my table. Wish me luck pacifier... Time to see Pachi and Jelly. I picked up my cell phone and called them.

"Hello?" a squeaky voice said.  
"Hey Risu... I'm coming over now."  
"Okay... Did you tell Jelly?"  
"No... I will after I finish this call."  
"Okay. Well see you. Bye."  
Risu hung up the phone. Time to call Jelly.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.  
"Jellyyyy! Meet me at Risu's house. It's important.."  
"Okay Eve... Way to get excited."  
"Well get up lazy bum! I'll see you there!"  
"Kay.."  
Jelly hung up. Well time to head to Risu's house.

* * *

Risu's POV...  
Eve called me this morning... Gah... what was with that strange dream? Time to get dressed and wait for Eve and Jelly. One day I will kill that annoying Jelly... Eve... be safe. I tiredly got up and walked into my living room where my family always sits. But they weren't there today... I wonder what happened...

* * *

Jelly's POV...  
What a weird dream... Luckily Eve woke me up. She always has perfect timing. Well time to get dressed and to go Risu's house... Even though I don't want to... I walked to my little sister's room and she wasn't there. "Lena!" I called out. To make sure I called out my older sister's name. "Mila!" I screamed. I literally could have woken my family up.. Not that they would care enough anyway. Sure enough, the house was empty. I sighed in relief. Relief as in I have some privacy and some time to myself. No Lena, no trouble... Psych... SCREW YOU RISU!

* * *

Someone's POV...  
"Oii! We gotta look for the three." A male said. "Haha. I know we have to..." Another male said. "Look for them..." Another male said. All the male's sighed. This was going to be quite troublesome..


End file.
